For the Future
by Neko-Salosa
Summary: Bill and Fleur talk about the future and what it holds in store. Together they make a silent promise. [One shot]


Fleur gently patted away the blood that came from the re-opened wound and gave her love a dazzling smile. "You shouldan't move so much, Bill," she said with a touch of concern in her musical voice. "You will hurt yourself even more." 

"I want to fight," he replied, tight lipped. "I want to help." He frowned and looked up back at Fleur with a frightened concern in his eyes. "I want to protect you."

Fleur smiled and nodded, "I know dear," she said silkily. Bill opened his mouth but Fleur put her finger to his lips and shook her head. "Shhhh," she said softly. "Your time and chance will come. You're done more zen enough for everyone, your family, your friends," she ran the gauze through her fingers as Bill stopped moving and looked at her. "Me," she finished. She put her long fingers under Bill's chin and had him look into her dazzling blue eyes. "If you keep on pushing yourself you'll only get 'urt. 'Eal first, get stronger, zen go."

"Fleur," he said softly and watched intently as she played with the gauze and looked at his wound. He waited patiently as she wrapped his wounds in the white bandage and looked him over for any possible infection. "Are you worried?"

"Worried?" she asked, a tiny bit of her temper flaring. "Bill, you almost died!" she pronounced the hard 'd', all music from her voice gone. "If… if anything 'appened to you… I…" her fingers twisted in the soiled linen she had taken from Bill's bed and he could see her hands shaking. "I don't know…" she said softly.

Bill stood up and pulled Fleur into as strong a hug as he could possibly muster. Fleur looked surprised and the linen slid from her fingers as her grip went lax. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I don't want to worry you. I'd never…"

Fleur wrapped her arms around Bill's broad frame and buried her face in his chest. "I was so worried," she said softly. "I thought… I lost you." Her voice dwindled to a whisper and her accent seemed to disappear. "I love you."

Bill stroked Fleur's fine silvery hair and looked over her shoulder. "I don't want to be here forever. I want to fight," he replied.

"I do 'oo," she said briskly into his chest, her accent coming back. "I want to 'elp." She shut her eyes and tightened her embrace. "But I don't want to loose you."

"I know," Bill replied. "And I promise you won't. I will never, ever let anything happen to me or you." He stepped back and took Fleur's hands in his own. "And when this is all over, we'll fine a small home out in the country and raised a family." He brought his hand up and let it rest on Fleur's cheek, gently rubbing the unshed tear from her eye. "I promise."

Fleur brought her own hand up and held Bill's hand against her face. She gave him a radiant smile, free from enchantment or any of her natural beauty. It was the smile of a girl who was very much in love and in Bill's eyes she had never looked more beautiful then she did at that moment. "I will fight 'oo," she announced. "I will fight and I will win, for the sake of our future."

Bill nodded and gripped her hands even tighter. "So will I," he replied.

"Promise me you'll let yourself 'eal?" Fleur asked.

Bill nodded and kissed her on the cheek. "I promise I'll let myself heal. I will get better and I will go out there and win. We will win together for the sake of everyone."

Fleur nodded and helped Bill back onto his bed. He reached up and pulled Fleur into his lap and hugged her tightly. "When this is all over, just keep telling yourself what will be," he whispered into her ear.

Fleur smiled and leaned up against Bill's chest, taking care not to brush against any of his wounds. "I will also concentrate on what is now."

Bill nodded and held his future wife close to him feeling her warmth help his wounds better then any magic or medicine ever could. "Fleur?" he asked.

"Yes?" she replied gently.

"I love you, so much," he said with a gentle smile.

Fleur brought Bill's face around and kissed him gently on the lips. "And I love you more then you could even imagine," she replied.

"I know," Bill replied and held her. He held her for a long time and when he looked down at her after a few hours he saw that she had fallen asleep. Gently he laid her down and he laid down next to her and fell asleep as well, willing his body to heal as quickly as possible so he could protect his future.

I wrote this for a friend, no I'm not going to start updating on regulary again. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed it though. FEAR my crappy french accent!


End file.
